


Bendy wants his property

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Gore, Loss of Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Bendy brushed his fingers against the cutout.He wanted what he owned.(Summary based off of: https://youtu.be/TM981pHksVo )





	Bendy wants his property

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark almost in the whole time I was reading/writing this so check it out I guess? I'm also really excited to show this to the world as it took me 3 days and staying up till 1 to finish editing it. Maybe one day this will be edited even better.

"Alice" hissed at Bendy, backing up into the wall. "Get your filthy ink away!" She shrieked, Bendy merely staring at her from behind the dripping ink obscuring his vision. "Alice" stared back in confusion, why was he doing this? He never just out right approaches her. They always cross paths ("Alice" mostly trying to stay away from him) but never would he purposely block her from continuing. 

As he approached her, she thought about taking off towards the other end of the hallway, but it proved pointless as ink started to crawl up her legs, hardening to imprison her. Now she was trapped with this monster. "Alice's" thoughts snapped back to Bendy as he was now towering over her, and the fact she could feel heat and anger radiating off of him only explained how close he was to her. They stared at each other for a few moments, until she glanced at  Bendy's hand slowly rising, as if to carress her cheek, but it shot towards her throat as soon as she saw it. He clasped his hand around her neck, feeling the jugular and tendons.

"Don't worry Alice... I'll get you back..." Bendy's voice echoed, infused with 2 other tones, making him sound more terrifying in the hallways. Her rising fears shot through the roof when he yanked her neck up, and tearing her legs away from the harden ink, shrieking in pain, the limbs going slack against all will to try and kick him. The burning sensation amplified when she was thrown against the wall, her back snapping on impact, and another dull pain throbbed in her head when she fell, her forehead bouncing off the floor and tossing her body over onto her back from the momentum.

"Alice" pushed her self onto her stomach, trying to get up but it proved difficult, since neither her legs or bottom half seemed to work. Bendy only chuckled, before limping up to her, and bending down to pick up her resting head. "Don't mess with faith sweetheart..." "Alice's" cry was cut short as her face slammed into the floorboard, blood starting to gush out and Bendy picked her up carefully.

"It's okay my Love... I'll get you back" Bendy mumbled softly.

-

"Alice" woke up startled, trying to move, but her arms were restrained and her numb legs felt held back as well. She looked at her arms seeing that she was held up against a wall, ink had grown on her forearms and legs, and it felt like there was eyes everywhere watching her. It also didn't help that the room was dimly lit and she could see Bendy staring at her in the far corner. His white face glowing yellow from the old light as he exaimed "Alice".

It stayed that way for a few moments before Bendy seemed to snap back to reality and he approached "Alice", wanting everything to burn her alive, while also taking what was his back. "Bendy let me go! I don't bother you, you don't bother me!" "Alice" shrilled. She really liked using that voice of her's. "You love using that huh? The voice? To show that you are exactly Alice? Well it'd be a shame..." Bendy chuckled while pondering, and "Alice's" voice cracked into a whimper.

Bendy laughed. "it'd be nice to cut out that voice, give it to the actual Angel, but for now you're spared... How about... the tongue?" Bendy smiled sadistically as he reaches for her mouth. "No! please don't!" Her voice was painfully squeaky, even Bendy winced at the sound of the high pitched whine. "There's nothing you could do to stop me ... _Suise_... But Alice'll need it" 

 Susie struggled in her restraints, but didn't get very far, as Bendy slammed her head into the wall behind her, a dark stain being left and a small chip from the impact. Bendy snickered, Susie's eyes welling up with tears, and her voice whined.

Bendy began to ponder what he should do to Susie, his hands tracing around her body, stopping at her jaw. "How about this?" he asked more to himself than Suise. She shook her head, tears spilling and trying to at least release her face from his fingers. Susie's jaw was snapped open, a crack sounding as her mouth was filled with the taste of ink as Bendy started to rip her jaw from her skull. Her shrieks echoed in the place, slightly absorbed by the ink dripping from the walls, and she felt the tearing of her cheeks, filling her taste buds with iron and mixing with the lingering ink from Bendy's hand.

Bendy cut through her cheeks efficiently, but the jaw still remained, and it took only a little bit more strengths to rip her mandible away from her tongue and skull. Bendy's crazed laughter followed suit, as he placed the jaw up to his face to mimicing Suise, who was gagging on blood and the sight of him mocking her with her own jaw. She could feel the blood leaking down her throat and her chest, dripping onto the floor. Bendy placed the maxilla to the side, high above the flooded floor to keep it from merging with the ink.

"What's next?" Bendy chuckled, his hands brushing against limbs and body parts. "How about your face? I mean, you're definitely trying to steal my angel's look." Bendy hummed a sad sigh. "Such a shame she had to be with _you_. Allison was much kinder." Bendy shrugged.

"Atleast I'm advenging her." Bendy laughed maliciously. Susie whimpered, but Bendy moved to her arm instead of her face, grabbing her bicep with both hands. Susie looked away, clenching her eyes tight, whimpering as she felt Bendy strengthen his hold on her humerus. She cried out, gagging on the blood as Bendy snapped the bone in half, more tears spilling as she felt her arm go numb from the excruciating pain.

Her gurgled response only caused a riot to emit from Bendy. He enjoyed this, Susie becoming a pawn to his wild games. He ripped her arm free from the ink prison, before slowly applying strength to tear her arm from her torso. Susie wailed, feeling the arm dislocate and the tearing of skin and muscle around where her arm met her shoulder. Susie should've passed out by now, from the pain of her jaw being torn off, and the broken arm, now Bendy forcing her to feel every tear within her limb.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Bendy never seemed to stop laughing. "Feeling loopy?" Susie gurgled in response as he continued to pull her arm from her body. Her throat hurt from screaming and the blood was bubbling in her throat making her feel disgusting, she felt her eyes close, tired suddenly. Bendy tugged harshly on her arm, Suise yelping, crying out again and started coughing, which was hard in her current state.

"I asked you a question... You should answer..." Bendy was inches from Susie's face, seething through his teeth and she whined in pain, closing her eyes again, giving up. Another harsh tug at her arm and she whimpered again. Bendy was tired of Susie closing her eyes, and he back handed her face, her eyes opened wide to look at Bendy in distress.

He had left her, her arm dangling free beside her as Bendy shifted around the room looking for something. "A-ha..." Bendy sloshed back to the weeping girl, playing with the needle in his hand. "Adrenaline... Keeps you awake longer, since you are obviously human..." He growled at the word human and took her other arm, the one not torn from the torso, inserting the needle into the muscle. He injected it just below the shoulder and pulled it out, Susie's body starting to work over time and she felt as more blood spill from her wounds.

Alice was slack against her restraints leaning over to the left side as her arm was heavy there. Bendy pulled her arm back into his hand, getting tired of wasting his time on torturing the immoral girl. He ripped her arm free from the muscle and she thrashed violently as Bendy pulled the limb away, letting it hang from his hand. He placed it next to the jaw, content with the success.

Susie lifted her head to look at Bendy, a desperate plee in her eyes to let her go. He only laughed, and Susie bowed her head again. Bendy lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "You don't deserve my Angel's face. You don't deserve to be with her body. You don't deserve to live. After everything you've done to the Boris's and the gang, despite them being an ass..." Bendy's smile seemed to grow as he took her face in his left hand and started to dig his fingers into the side of her eyes, right on her temple.

She felt the pain grow sickening, how his hand were effortlessly tearing the skin from the muscle. She gagged again as blood started to spill over her eyes, and dripped onto her hanging tongue. She whined in pain as she felt the skin start to tear away from her eyelids and upper lip, starting to loose consciousness, from the wounds enflicted on her. Susie's eyes rolled in the back of her head as if to signify she closed her eyes. She went slack one last time, and Bendy tore the rest of her face off and set it with the arm and jaw.

Bendy felt the jugular vein, feeling no pulse for a while, standing there slightly impatient from the lack of a watch. When he didn't feel a heart beat, he cut Alice's body from the ink, holding her close to him, as he sat down on his calves, rocking back and forth as if Alice's body was a baby, holding her head against his shoulder.

The thought was finally consuming him since he started this. 'What if I killed Alice too?' His breathing rapidly rose and he started feeling more ink ooze off of him in distress. "Please God no, please..." He whimpered, crying, holding her body close.

" _I'm so sorry Alice..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you made it...
> 
> Hahahaha,,, I love bad ends :'3 you probably were gagging at how poorly it was written but I was trying to do a good edit and make it more interesting but I don't know if I achieve that, if this got popular because of either the ship or how 'greatly' it was written, I'd be surprised.
> 
> Also If you happen to read this end note, tell me if I should change it to Explict or keep it at mature.


End file.
